


Открытые окна.

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Открытые окна. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри новый сосед, который любит наблюдать за ним в открытое окно. Гарри это нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Это болезнь. Вирус. Эпидемия. Лихорадка или что там еще существует в этом мире? И он не может понять, как вообще согласился на это. А ведь повелся, поддался и теперь ему предстоит самая пиздецовая тренировка за всю его жизнь.  
Почему он постоянно ведется на эти дурацкие уловки? Сюрприз, блин! Ведь мог же сказать нет? Мог еще давно сказать и послать все к чертям...

Например, когда его новый сосед, облокотившись на подоконник, наблюдал, как он трахает рот Кэтти... Или это была не Кэтти? И, скотина, он даже не смутился, наблюдал с наглой ухмылкой с бананом в руке. И, блять, этот банан, и как он им провел по губам... Кэтти-или-не-Кэтти сказала, что предупреждать надо, когда кончаешь, ей, видите ли, не нравится глотать сперму. Ага, только он и сам нихрена не понял, как так быстро кончил.

Парень из окна напротив улыбнулся, облизал нижнюю губу и исчез из поля зрения, словно его никогда там и не было.

Нахуй Кэтти. Он найдет новую.

Когда он стал зависим от этого? Может, когда стал замечать заинтересованность в глазах парня, живущего напротив? Или, может, тогда, когда перестал закрывать шторы, чтобы снова встретиться с ним взглядом, когда трахает какую-то девчонку? Даже мама сказала, что эта череда девушек просто невозможна, но тогда было похуй даже на недовольство мамы. Важно было снова пересечься взглядом в окне.

Он подсел на это, как на наркотик, на спорт, на любой другой источник адреналина. И каждый раз, подсаживая девчонку на подоконник своей спальни, задирая ей юбку, он надеялся, что сегодня его не оставят без дозы. Сосед не подводил и исправно, как по мановению волшебной палочки, появлялся в нужный момент.

Парень переступил с ноги на ногу, кинул сумку на лавку и начал переодеваться, пока в раздевалку не начали вваливаться парни из команды. Не хватало, чтобы они увидели его стояк – как он бегать с ним будет? Блядство какое. Почему сегодня-то?! Хотя он прекрасно знает ответ. Спаренная тренировка, вот почему.

Он прислонился лбом к шкафчику. Железо приятно холодило кожу и казалось, напряжение отпускало. Если глубоко дышать, то может и ничего, прокатит?

Уже не отпустит, как появилось в начале учебного года, так и не отпускает ни на минуту.

Он даже помнит тот день, когда его маленький порно-театр перерос в нечто большее. Когда его зритель стал режиссером и сценаристом одновременно. И он прекрасно помнит насколько ненавидел его тогда за дурацкий, развязный язык, и себя - за то, что какого-то хрена подчинился.

Сейчас было легко и просто вспоминать, как все произошло, а осенью все казалось ужасно сложным и диким.

За пару дней до осеннего перерыва, когда они порвали на тряпки команду из соседней школы и отметили это так бурно, что вместо уроков он отсиживался под трибунами, мечтая не сдохнуть и не наблевать себе на кеды. Тогда и появился его сосед, как из-под земли вырос. Это сейчас он уже перестал удивляться этой дурацкой манере непредсказуемо выскакивать и исчезать, а тогда встрепенулся, думал, что допился до галлюцинаций.

Наверное, только в тот раз, несмотря на регулярность встреч, если можно так сказать, он смог рассмотреть его полностью. Галлюцинация была вполне себе обычная, невысокая, довольно изящная и растрепанная. Он тут же начал приглаживать волосы, осознавая, что выглядит далеко не так охуенно, как у окна, трахая телочек. Ну, по крайней мере, он рассчитывал, что в процессе выглядит очень даже.

– И нахуя ты нажрался, Стайлс? – вопрос неожиданно нелепый, заданный таким тоном, что вместо логичного «ты-бля-кто-такой?!» С языка сорвалось детское:

– Я не... Не знаю. Так вышло.

– Больше так не делай, ясно? Мне не нравится тебя таким видеть.  
Он только молча кивнул. Почему-то возразить было нечем. Самому не нравилось, когда от каждого вздоха хочется то ли блевать, то ли сдохнуть.

– Тебе... – он облизнул пересохшие губы. Вопрос сам собой возник в голове и неконтролируемо сорвался с языка. – Тебе нравится?

– Что? Смотреть, как ты трахаешь девчонок и кончаешь оттого, что я наблюдаю? Вполне... – парень задумчиво посмотрел вверх, разглядывая небо сквозь просветы между ступеньками.

– Но?..

– Но я бы хотел другого.

– Хотел бы чего? – или этот мудила говорит загадками или он пропил вчера весь свой мозг и сегодня чувствует себя имбецилом постоянно переспрашивая.

– Не уверен, что тебе действительно нужно это знать. Мне кажется, тебе это не слишком понравится, – криво усмехнулся парень.  
Сука.

– Да какого хуя тебе от меня надо, придурок?! Приперся и с загадочным видом рассказывает, что мне надо, а что - нет?! Да кто ты, блять, такой? – как же этот мистер таинственность его бесит. – Скажи, блять. А я уже сам разберусь, понравится мне это или нет!

Он захлебывался ненавистью, обидой, раздражением, жалостью к себе – голова и так гудит, а эта тварь еще и выебывается.

Парень чуть прищурившись с минуту изучал его лицо, словно раздумывая, стоит ли говорить или оставить его догадываться.

– Я хочу посмотреть, как ты трахаешь себя пальцами, Гарри, – усмехнувшись, наконец произнес, – как стоишь, отклячив зад, прямо напротив моего окна и ебешь сам себя. Сначала одним, потом двумя, а следом и тремя пальцами, растягиваешь и стонешь от удовольствия. И так, чтобы смазки много, и мне было слышно, как она хлюпает у тебя в заднице. И чтобы ты стонал, скулил тихонько, закидывая голову, и на шее вздувалась вена. Вот чего я хочу, нравится тебе это? Устроишь мне сегодня такое представление?

Если бы он сказал ему, что хочет попасть в команду... Ну многие хотят же! Если бы сказал, что хочет денег за то, что наснимал его трахающим малолеток – да, не все были даже шестнадцатилетними! – или за то, что знает, как они курят траву с командой, он бы не удивился – хотя, откуда он о таком знал? Вот вообще нет – не удивился бы. С этим было бы легко справиться. Разговор с тренером, деньги, угрозы... Выбор решения проблемы велик.

Но такого он не ожидал. И когда он хотел объяснить этому гандону, что он не ебаный педик, приложить его пару раз о стену, того уже и след простыл. Гарри откинулся на холодный бетон, шумно выдохнув, и прикрыл глаза. Может, это все ж с перепою почудилось? И как часто от галлюцинаций остается примятой трава и каменный стояк в трусах?  
Вот только смазки у него не водилось.

~*~  
Конечно же он не стал трахать себя пальцами на виду у этого долбоеба, он даже не делал это в ванной. И следующие два дня не поднимал жалюзи на окне, да и в школе не пересекались. И к счастью для соседа, иначе он бы точно размазал его по стене. Перемахнуть через окно в соседний дом, чтобы показать парню свое место, он не догадался.

И все может быть бы и забылось, затерлось, замылилось в суете школьных уроков и жестких тренировок, но фраза, сказанная придурком, не оставляла его в покое. Записью крутились в голове обрывки и воображение не уступало, рисовало его самого на коленях спиной к окну, подбрасывало пошлые хлюпающие звуки и член камнем напрягался в трусах.

Он, блять, гордость школы, капитан команды и это он трахает девочек во все доступные места. Он не будет подставляться какому-то недомерку и тем более слушаться и выполнять то, что он говорит. И дрочить, вспоминая как на него пялился сосед из дома напротив, он тоже не будет.

~*~  
В четверг он нашел смазку в своем школьном шкафчике. Такая простая неприметная бутылочка. Гарри сгреб ее вместе с тетрадями и поломанными карандашами в рюкзак – выкинет потом. Вопроса о том, от кого она, не возникло. Вопрос в том, что надо бы теперь сменить шифр на ящике.

Они сидели с Дэном на верхней трибуне и под видом газировки из стаканов глотали пиво. Пятница, в конце концов, и им уже семнадцать – нихуя не дети. На стадионе кувыркалась и подпрыгивала группа поддержки в полном составе. Сегодня они не в официальной форме и вместо привычного сине-белого пятна на поле была цветная мозаика. Так даже красивее, – подумал Гарри, скользя взглядом от одной фигурки к другой.

– А-эт-кто? – невнятно спросил он у друга и кивнул на поле, отхлебнув из стакана.

– Ты ща о педике в черном? Все остальные-то с того года. Новенький какой-то, то ли Льюис, то ли Луи. А может и вообще Питер, не помню, – парень пожал плечами. – А тебе что до него?

Он невразумительно покачал головой:  
– А че педик? Вон как на жопу Эмили пялится.

– Наверное сравнивает со своей, – заржал Дэн. – Педик конечно, кто еще идет в группу поддержки, если не педрила? Нормальные играют в регби, ну или на худой конец - в теннис. А там что Маккинли, что Джефферсон, что этот Томлинсон... Сразу ясно, что заднеприводные.

Гарри снова покачал головой соглашаясь, залпом допил теплое пиво и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на скамейку, подставляя лицо осеннему солнцу. Значит, Томлинсон. Уже не просто безымянный сосед.

Мысль о том, что послезавтра выходной и нужно бы развеяться мелькнула лениво, но вместо того, чтобы вспомнить, у кого на этой неделе свалили родители, как на зло всплыли слова теперь Льюиса-или-Питера. Он поспешно переложил рюкзак со скамейки на колени и снова вспомнил о прозрачной бутылке с черно-белой наклейкой. Член в штанах встал как по команде.

Интересно, если парень трахает себя пальцами в зад, он автоматически становится заднеприводным или пальцы не считаются? Спрашивать у друга он не стал.

~*~  
Бутылочка со смазкой жгла руки. Он даже несколько раз подносил ладони к глазам, проверяя не красные ли они. Повертев ее и так и сяк, на дне обнаружил прилепленный скотчем сложенный вчетверо листок из блокнота.

«На случай, если у тебя своей нет. Я, кстати, жду. P.S. И помойся тщательно».

Какого хуя он ему пишет так, словно он – его личная подстилка?!  
Уже стало понятно, что он не отвертится. Это стало ясно сразу после того, как он вчера вечером пошел в бар и хотел повеселиться. И компания для веселья нашлась – кудрявая блондинка с кукольно-розовыми губками, с каким-то диким акцентом рассказывала что-то про дядюшку и планы поступить в колледж. Он слушал ее треп, улыбался и заказал ей коктейль. Почему-то со всеми девушками срабатывала эта схема, он ее отработал еще год назад и ни разу не было сбоя.

Сбой произошел, когда она, пьяно хихикнув, шлепнулась на колени и потянула молнию джинсов вниз. И Гарри знал, что проблема явно не в том, что у нее мало опыта, и не в том, что она приложила недостаточно усилий, чтобы он кончил. Поэтому пришлось срочно делать вид, что ему пора бежать. Так, по крайней мере, он не облажался перед самим собой. Похуй на ту девчонку, имени которой он не запомнил. В общем-то, он даже не уверен, говорила ли она, как ее зовут.

Проблема была в нем самом и его придурке-соседе, который с неприкрытым удовольствием наблюдал за ним через свое окно. И который хотел, чтобы он... Даже от одного воспоминания о том, чего хотел этот недоносок, стояло сильнее, чем от губ той кудрявой девки.

Уже было глупо утверждать, что ему противно и мерзко или даже просто неинтересно и насрать. Все совсем наоборот. И хотелось, чтобы... В общем, толком то и понять не мог, чего хотелось. Чтобы похвалили? Чтобы посмотрели с ободрением и восхищением? Да и на что посмотрели-то?! На его задницу?!

Все это слишком сложно и запутанно, чтобы думать об этом с полотенцем на плече и анальной смазкой в руке.

Да что случится, если он просто попробует? Ничего не случится. Никто не узнает, а эксперименты в его возрасте это нормально.

– Весьма слабое, но оправдание, - нервно хохотнул Гарри и, бросив бутылочку в верхний ящик стола, отправился в душ. На пороге комнаты он развернулся, переложил любрикант под подушку, на случай если за время его отсутствия в комнате маме или сестре понадобится что-то в его столе, и решительно вышел за дверь.

Душ занял каких-то пятнадцать минут и, перегнувшись через перила, он крикнул маме, что сегодня ляжет спать пораньше, потому что утром тренировка и тренер обещал из них сделать отбивные, если они припрутся сонными. Впрочем, тренер и правда что-то такое говорил, так что он почти и не соврал.

Он щелкнул щеколдой на двери – чтобы наверняка никто не вломился, подошел к зеркалу, поправил полотенце на бедрах. Не зря он капитан школьной команды регби – мышцы красиво перекатывались под кожей. Не удивительно, что он так нравится девчонкам. И даже, как оказалось, не только девчонкам. Вопрос теперь в том, кто и что нравится ему самому. До появления этого голубоглазого мудака все было предельно ясно. Гарри вздохнул, пригладил волосы, но поморщившись, тут же взъерошил шевелюру. Прихорашиваться явно не стоит.

И зачем он на это ведется? Зачем ему слушаться какого-то придурка и... Вообще-то, он первый начал. Сам притаскивал девчонок и трахал их на глазах у ... У Томлинсона, вот как. Сам же кончал так, что еще несколько минут кружилась голова и разноцветные круги плыли перед глазами. Его преследуют слова чирлидера, хуй в пупок стоит как переклеенный и вчера он не смог кончить от волшебного рта блондиночки, когда понял, что они будут только вдвоем. Без Томлинсона. Тогда нужно попробовать. Когда еще, если не сейчас?

Жалюзи с приятным шорохом отползли вправо и он быстро, чтобы уж точно не дать себе шанса передумать, распахнул створки окна. Сосед сидел на подоконнике, потягивая колу из жестяной банки. Ждал. Он придирчиво осмотрел Гарри от мокрой макушки до пояса – насколько позволяло окно – и жестом приказал отойти подальше.

Может, он обладал навыками гипноза или хуй его знает, но у Стайлса не возникло желания ослушаться. Напротив, ему хотелось отключиться и расслабиться, перестать принимать решения, как на футбольном поле – за всю команду, а просто подчиниться.

Став напротив кровати, он стащил полотенце с бедер, позволив ему сползти по ногам, и медленно обернулся к окну. Томлинсон выглядел довольным, похоже ему понравилось то, что он увидел. Гарри пару раз провел рукой по ноющему члену, потер большим пальцем под головкой, сжал у основания. Все говорило о том, что кончить сейчас он может от пары прикосновений. Парень в окне нахмурился и покачал головой, указав подбородком на кровать, мол, не помнишь, что ли, о чем я тебе говорил?

Гарри развернулся и, выудив бутылочку, забрался на кровать, стал на четвереньки, выставив зад. Бля, как стыдно. Как охуенно хорошо.

Он быстро откинул крышечку, выдавил на пальцы гель и завел руку назад, неловко размазал между ягодиц.

– Не медли, Стайлс, – слишком близко прозвучало и он резко обернулся на голос. Парень сидел на его подоконнике все с той же красно-белой банкой в руке. – Ну давай же, начинай. Трахни себя, как послушный мальчик.

Гарри захотелось взвыть. То ли от стыда – за то, что тут же надавил указательным пальцем и легко протиснулся в свой зад; то ли оттого, что это было охуенно приятно, и он медленно стал елозить пальцем, трахая себя.

– Давай второй, – прохрипел Томлинсон, и оттого, что у соседа свело горло, Гарри почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке – несмотря на командный тон тому не так легко себя контролировать. И тут же ввел средний палец.

Это оказалось сложнее, чуть больно и не так уж приятно, но отступать не в его правилах и, закусив губу, чтобы невольно не застонать, он начал движение пальцами. Сам не заметил, как полегчало и не заметил, как начал чуть вращать бедрами, чтобы насадиться чуть глубже.

– Быстрее, – донесся приказ и ему ничего не оставалось, как ускорить движение руки. – Да не скули ж ты так, весь дом сейчас сбежится узнать, чем ты тут занимаешься.

Неужели он и правда так увлекся, что начал издавать какие-то звуки? Он вздрогнул и тут же все вышибло из головы, потому что... Хер его знает, что у него в заднице там такое, но дотрагиваться до этого было охуенно приятно.

– Оу, детка нашел у себя простату, – ах вот, что это было, ну спасибо хоть за пояснения. Он услышал щелчок и на растянутую пальцами дырку вылилось еще приличное количество смазки. – Чтобы звук был лучше, третий давай.

– Не влезет, – попытавшись засунуть еще один палец, простонал Гарри. Ему правда было больно и заведенная за спину рука начинала болеть. – Себе засунь лучше.

Парень за спиной засмеялся.

– Знаешь, для чувака, стоящего на коленях с двумя пальцами в заднице, захлебывающегося стонами как последняя сучка, ты весьма нахален. В твою дырку войдет и побольше чем три пальца, даже не сомневайся, – спины коснулись теплые ладони и парень провел вниз, от лопаток до ягодиц, остановился, чуть развел и довольно цокнул языком. – У тебя определенно большой потенциал, котик. Проползи чуть вперед.

Наверное, если бы ему пришлось в этот момент коснуться члена, он бы позорно, как тринадцатилетний, залил покрывало к херам. Чужие – мужские – прикосновения настолько отличались от тех, что были раньше. Руки грубее, сильнее и... И он смотрел туда, на его дырку, смотрел, как он трахает себя и...

– Вперед, говорю, господи, да ты увлекся как, давай же, – он чуть продвинулся вперед, – ложись спиной на подушки, только руку не убирай.

Кое-как, неловко он завалился на спину, широко раскинул ноги, наконец, посмотрел на соседа.

– В твоем взгляде столько мольбы, что я просто не имею права тебе отказать, – парень пытался говорить насмешливо, но было заметно, что и его не хило торкнуло. Он уселся между ног, потянулся за смазкой и размазал ее по своим пальцам. – Не дергайся и не ори, ясно? Твоей семье вряд ли нужно знать, что тут происходит.

И не мешкая, наклонился, втянул в рот набухший член, заскользил вниз и тут же, чуть не дойдя до основания, – вверх. Не каждая девчонка могла похвастаться отсутствием рвотного рефлекса, и то, что парень даже не подавился, заставило выгнуться, толкнуться вверх. И когда он был почти на грани, почувствовал, как вдоль его пальцев в зад протискиваются еще два.

И как оказалось, это нихрена не больно, когда балансируешь на краю оргазма. И охуенно приятно, когда тебя трахают, пока ты кончаешь, закусив подушку. Гарри мог сказать это наверняка.

– Бля, говорил же, не бухать больше, – как сквозь вату услышал он и недоуменно раскрыл глаза. С уголка губ по подбородку тянулась капля спермы. – Гадость какая.

Парень резко вытащил пальцы, заставив Гарри выдохнуть, вытер руку о покрывало, потянулся к банке и одним глотком допил колу, утер рот нижним краем футболки.

– Доставай уже пальцы, чудик, кончилось представление, – спокойно смял жестянку и точным движением отправил банку в корзину с мусором. – Не совсем то, что я планировал, но и так неплохо вышло.

Он легко перелез через подоконник, спустился, спрыгнул на крышу и скрылся с глаз.

Сознание прояснялось и посторгазменная нега отступила, сменившись отвращением к произошедшему и... Он что, вот так взял и ушел? От него никто вот так не уходил никогда. Никто не имел права так поступать с людьми. Правда он всегда бросал девчонок после секса или спокойно выставлял за порог, иногда под предлогом, иногда - без. Внезапная мысль, что его использовали, как и он обычно пользовался людьми, неприятно отрезвила.

Он осторожно вытащил пальцы из себя, чуть потрогал саднивший вход, повторил движение парня – вытер руку о покрывало.

Сукин сын этот... Этот... Да он даже имени его не узнал. Как и имени вчерашней девчонки.

Слишком много для сегодняшнего дня. Все казалось, что он не может чего-то уловить, и даже не понятно, важное ли это «что-то» или совсем нет. Он скинул перепачканное покрывало, накрылся простыней с головой, глубоко вздохнул. От подушки пахло чем-то свежим, как пахнет по утрам весной. Наверное, мама меняла белье.

Свернулся в клубочек, зажмурился и постарался подумать о завтрашней тренировке, о новых играх и о чем-то еще, что не касалось произошедшего полчаса назад. Но вместо игровых комбинаций всплыло лишь то, как он насаживался на пальцы, жалея что нельзя глубже.

Тогда, выплескиваясь в горло Томлинсона, ему хотелось орать, срывая голос оттого, как хорошо. Сейчас хотелось орать и лупить стену от злости на соседа, который с ним это сделал. Он чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку, потому что так открылся, а в итоге получил сомнительную похвалу и растянутый зад. Этот сукин сын еще ответит за... Он не смог до конца сформулировать, за что именно придется отвечать этому выблядку. Но когда Гарри Стайлсу требовался веский повод для того, чтобы дать в морду? Этот случай - не исключение.

Одновременно с принятым решением разобраться с соседом в понедельник, он провалился в спасительный сон.

~*~  
Утро не принесло никакого облегчения. К счастью, зад не болел - чего он больше всего опасался, но чувство, что его поимели во всевозможных смыслах, никуда не ушло. Он не мог перестать думать и копаться в себе, чтобы понять какого хера произошло.

Потому что он не гей, вся его комната завешана плакатами с моделями и никогда его не привлекали мужские задницы. Поэтому то, что произошло вчера, это какое-то дурацкое стечение обстоятельств, черная магия или может даже гипноз.

И если бы он верил хоть во что-то мистическое, то обязательно уцепился бы за спасительную мысль. Но он не столетняя бабка, так что в ведьм и привороты он не верит, а значит тут все гораздо хуже. Одна надежда, что хороший трах с хорошенькой девчонкой все вернет на свои места. И, конечно же, никаких лишних зрителей.

Он кое-как дожевал омлет и поплелся на тренировку. Хотелось, чтобы вся злость на себя вылилась в агрессивную игру, но у тренера были свои планы. Вместо того, чтобы отрабатывать комбинации, они все время носились по стадиону в разном темпе – как пояснил мистер Уиллис – им нужно стать выносливее.

А это было совсем не то, чего хотел Гарри, он-то хотел агрессивной игры, жестких передач мяча, завалить кого-то ударом в траву. Выбить из себя вчерашний вечер. А вместо этого он как идиот два часа нарезал круги и все больше вспоминал подробностей, заново переживая все – от первого раза, когда увидел нового соседа, до вчерашнего вечера. И в раздевалку он вошел в совершенно убитом настроении.  
Быстро скинул одежду и прошел в душ.

– ...Отодрать бы... задницу... – шум воды перекрывал слова.

– Чью задницу ты собрался драть, Джефф? – рассеянно усмехнулся Гарри, заходя под воду.

Парень фыркнул:  
– Хочешь предложить свою, детка?

Он и сам не понял, что произошло, перед глазами стояла красная пелена, когда его оттянули от Джеффа. Парень тяжело дышал, хватался руками за горло и на покрасневшей шее явно проступали белые следы от пальцев.

– Совсем охуел, да?! – прохрипел парень. – Вообще с головой беда, идиот. Нахуй мне твоя задница... – парень сплюнул и вышел из душевой.

Руки, держащие его за плечи разжались, кто-то похлопал его по спине, кто-то пробормотал «ну, я пойду», а кто-то молча ушел в раздевалку.

Дурацкая сцена. Он никогда не кидался на людей просто так. А тем более за какую-то неудачную шутку. Включив воду, он стал под душ. В голове стало проясняться, и он почувствовал себя совсем мудаком. 

Конечно же Джефф не педик, и не претендовал на его зад. Он скорее всего имел ввиду Колина из команды Эвенстоун, с которыми они должны играть через пару недель. Тот в том сезоне вырвал победный мяч именно у Джеффа и, да... Он весь год говорил, как отыграется.

Какой же он придурок. Все знают, что он не гей, все! И он знает, так какого черта с ним происходит? В другой раз он предложил бы отсосать у себя – нормальные шутки, среди парней, а он взбесился, воспринял все слишком буквально.

Ему просто нужно потрахаться, чтобы понять, что он нормальный и сосед не имел над ним никакой власти. Все было случайностью и то, что ему понравилось – просто совпадение. Новое может понравиться запросто, а повторять ему не хочется. Так ведь?

Кажется, он простоял так слишком долго и слил всю теплую воду. Хрен с ним, примет душ уже дома. Он быстро закрутил кран, кое-как вытерся и вышел в пустую раздевалку. Сегодня его никто не стал ждать. Впрочем, это хорошо, он не был уверен в том, что сможет смотреть в глаза парням из команды. Капитан не должен кидаться на игроков просто потому, что ему не понравилась шутка.

Дома ждал неприятный сюрприз – мама с Джеммой накрывали на стол.

– Какой-то особый повод? – скорее из вежливости спросил он, старательно пропуская ответ мимо ушей.

Ему вообще-то пофиг кого там кто ждет. Наверное, парень Джеммы придет, ради него все суета. Он быстро прошел в свою комнату, заперся изнутри и с отвращением посмотрел на открытое окно. Соседа видно не было, но казалось, что Томлинсон вот-вот появится и самодовольно ухмыльнется, глядя на него. Гарри подполз на четвереньках и потянул ролет вниз. В комнате стало тише и он устало откинулся на стену.

– Гарри? – крикнула мама с первого этажа. – Детка, через полчаса придут гости, так что не рассиживайся там.

Какие нахуй гости? Он никуда не пойдет. Он... Да нет, пойдет, конечно. Лучше проболтать весь вечер с Аланом, чем шарахаться от окна. Можно было бы конечно свалить на вечеринку, найти какую-то мало-мальски подходящую девочку и лапать ее всю ночь, сколько душе угодно. Но, а вдруг у него опять не выйдет? Как с той блондинкой?! Бред, конечно. Все у него выйдет... Просто нужно все вернуть на привычные места.

Лучше он сначала набьет морду соседу, извинится перед Джеффом, а потом вернется к вечеринкам и девчонкам. И никаких больше эксбиционистких выходок с его стороны. Никаких наблюдателей со стороны.


	2. Chapter 2

– ...Луи, – парень протянул руку, и Гарри с трудом сообразил, что от него требуется. Автоматически пожал ладонь, стараясь не думать, что именно эти пальцы были у него... Были в нем. Он украдкой обтер руку о джинсы.

То, что новые соседи придут знакомиться через такое продолжительное время после переезда, он никак не мог предположить. Не сегодня. Не после вчерашнего. Этот придурок приперся и сидит улыбаясь, отвечает что-то маме про то, что в прежней школе был футболистом, а тут вот зачем-то пошел в чирлидеры. И что-то еще про детское увлечение гимнастикой и природную гибкость...

Господи, он сидит тут прилизанный, в белоснежной рубашке, вытирает губы аккуратно сложенной салфеткой и улыбаясь отвечает на все вопросы. Мастер политеса. И кажется, что это был совсем не тот человек, который с горящими глазами смотрел на него, пока на его подоконнике, широко расставив ноги, сидела очередная девчонка. Пока он, запустив пальцы в волосы, трахал в рот чирлидершу из команды Луи. И перед этим мальчиком из церковного хора он вчера раздвинул ноги. Что, блять, это было? Что за двуличная тварь этот Луи Томлинсон?! Уже только за это хочется отпиздить его так, чтобы он свалил обратно в свой Донкастер и демонстрировал чудеса своей гибкости перед своими друзьями, по которым он скучает.

И нет, он не вслушивается в его рассказ. Он не смотрит на то, как тот держит тяжелую серебряную вилку из бабушкиного набора, как отпивает из высокого стакана и как откидывает челку привычным движением.

Луи засмеялся маминой шутке и, наколов последний кусочек жаркого, отправил его в рот, облизнул губы. Вчера он сделал тоже самое после того, как отсосал ему. «Не скули... Быстрее... Большой потенциал...»

Гарри со злостью швырнул вилку на тарелку. Ему было похер на приличия. Ну почти.

– Извините, – он пробормотал, вставая из-за стола. Он очень надеялся, что штаны спереди не топорщатся. – Я... Я...

– Плохо себя чувствуешь, милый? – взволнованно спросила мама.

– Да, – он залпом допил свой стакан воды. – Переутомился на тренировке, наверное. Приятного аппетита.

Он быстро поднялся по лестнице, зашел в комнату и распахнул окно, шумно выдохнул. Пиздец. Что с ним происходит? Что за хуйня...

– Я принес тебе попить, котик, – раздалось за спиной.

На пороге комнаты стоял Томлинсон с бутылкой воды.

– Когда переутомился, обязательно нужно много пить, ты знаешь об этом, капитан?

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – практически прорычал Гарри.

Он его убьет прямо сейчас. Здесь. Немедленно.

– Принес тебе водичку? Знаешь, что это такое? – Луи вошел в комнату и запер дверь на щеколду. Сам подписал себе смертный приговор, у него был шанс сбежать.

– Сука, – выдохнул Гарри, в один шаг преодолевая расстояние между ними, – сука... Я тебя…

– Погоди, – Луи быстро расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, стащил ее и откинул на тумбочку, оставаясь в майке и джинсах. – Она у меня одна белая, жаль ее... Так что ты там "меня"?

Что именно добило его, он так и не понял - или эта белая майка под рубашкой или насмешливо-спокойный тон, - но схватив Луи за грудки, он приподнял его и с силой прижал к двери.

– Ну, мне почти страшно, детка, – поморщившись, прошептал парень.

– Ты нарываешься, Томлинсон.

– Да ладно тебе, я тут подумал, может повторим, вчера вроде неплохо вышло. Мне нравилось, как ты сжимался...

– Ты скорее засунешь свои пальцы в кухонный комбайн, чем еще хоть раз притронешься ко мне...

– Мне казалось, тебе понравилось, – нагло ухмыльнулся парень, – очень понравилось...

– Заткнись, – он тряхнул сильнее, отчего Томлинсон пару раз приложился затылком о дверь. – Заткнись и убирайся отсюда.

– А иначе что, будешь меня трясти дальше, до утра? – Луи слизнул капельку крови с губы – похоже, прикусил или просто тонкая кожа треснула. 

И все. В голове как рубильник дернули. Он не собирался, правда. Он хотел, чтобы от Томлинсона не осталось и мокрого места, хотел разбить ему нос, чтобы тот перестал так самоуверенно улыбаться, может даже выбить пару зубов, что угодно. Но не целовать. Не стонать. Не прижиматься. Не тереться стояком о ногу.

Очнулся он, уже когда Луи пытался сорвать с него футболку, царапал бок короткими ногтями, прижимался к нему бедрами и вовсю целовал его в ответ, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Он его выебет, вот что, – внезапно решил Гарри, – просто трахнет этого педика и все станет на свои места. Он ему покажет, кто тут главный и кто из них «детка».

Он резко отстранился и стащил с себя майку, дернул Луи за пояс на себя и завалил на кровать. Пусть даже не надеется, что он будет с ним церемониться, обойдется без нежностей. Луи тут же обвил его ногами и прижался к губам. Он ничего не знал о планах Гарри и явно не планировал узнать о них подробнее.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как ответить, кроме того, это было более чем приятно. Было странно целовать парня. Это совсем не как с девчонками. Луи был грубым, целовал развязно, стонал, прижимался, сильно оттягивая за волосы, кусал шею, прижимался губами к ключицам, оставляя засосы. Руки грубые, жесткие, совсем не похожие на нежные ладошки девчонок, царапали кожу на спине короткими ногтями. Это отвлекало от первоначальной идеи просто грубо выебать.

Гарри терялся в ощущениях, кусал в ответ, сжимал сильнее и отчаянно ненавидел тонкий слой одежды между ними. Разорвать поцелуй, отпустить или попросить Луи выпрямить ноги на секунду, не приходило в голову, казалось, что если он остановится, то наступит конец света.

– Сними же, ну, – пробормотал Луи, забираясь под его джинсы и сжимая ладонями ягодицы. – Мешает...

Гарри резко сел и стащил джинсы вместе с трусами, молнией больно оцарапав бедро, зашипел и отбросил надоевшие брюки вглубь комнаты. Луи уже почти справился с одной штаниной и Гарри резко дернул, снимая ее до конца. Вау. Этот придурок не носит трусов или же не надел именно сегодня – не важно, но стащить брюки с Луи полностью не хватило сил.

Весь вид распластавшегося на кровати парня вышибал мозги, как перепад напряжения вышибает пробки. Он выглядел, как сплошной порок: растрепанный, зацелованный, в одной майке и до конца не снятых брюках. 

Господи.

Гарри не мог оторвать от него взгляд, пристально рассматривая парня. У Луи стоял, мокрое пятно под головкой растекалось по майке. Он никогда не видел ничей стояк, кроме своего.

– Нравится? – Томлинсон фыркнул, потянулся к члену и пару раз провел рукой вверх-вниз. – Хочу...

Это было слишком. Гарри перехватил руки парня, прижал к подушке и навалился сверху. Боже, ему просто надо кончить. Он толкался, терся членом о член, кусал шею, зализывал свои же укусы.

– Ты как с голодного края, – простонал Луи, толкаясь вверх. – Такой шумный, голодный, жадный... Отпусти руки, детка, я все сделаю...

«Детка» подействовала отрезвляюще, ярость вернулась с удвоенной силой. Отпустить руки?! Сейчас, ага. Этот мудак пожалеет, что сунулся к нему, что переехал сюда, что вообще родился.

– Я все сам, – он перехватил запястья одной рукой, странно, но парень даже не пытался вырваться.

Он быстро приподнял Луи, ткнулся под яйца. Неудобно. Навалился, закинув ногу себе на плечо, складывая пополам. Вот так получше. Провел членом между ягодиц, толкнулся вперед. И еще раз.

– Ну не по сухому же, сука, – выгнулся парень под ним, захлебнулся стоном.

Но тугое колечко мышц подалось и головка проскользнула внутрь. Так тесно, горячо, туго. Луи, кажется, что-то пробормотал, но ему было не до того. Ему нужно было еще немного и... Гарри словно током дернуло, он громко, как-то непривычно высоко вскрикнув, неожиданно для себя кончил, чуть проскальзывая глубже по сперме.

Когда разноцветные кольца перестали расплываться перед глазами, он потихоньку стал приходить в себя, почувствовал, что Луи гладил его по спине. Видимо, он в какой-то момент отпустил его руки. Впрочем, вполне даже ясно в какой момент. Когда попытался трахнуть его, именно что попытался. Член, словно в подтверждение, окончательно обмяк и выскользнул. Луи шумно выдохнул.

– Может слезешь с меня, герой-любовник?

Блять.

Он приподнялся, позволяя Луи разогнуться. Тот тут же встал, подхватил вторую брючину, совсем не обращая внимания на сперму, стекающую по бедру, оделся. Гарри отвернулся и наткнулся взглядом на растекающееся по покрывалу пятно.

Дерьмо какое.

Гарри передернуло. Мерзко все вышло. Глупо.

– Да ладно, детка, не расстраивайся. Со всеми случается. Правда, обычно хотя бы до конца вставляют, – он весело усмехнулся, – но что же поделать.

Парень как ни в чем ни бывало потянулся за рубашкой, всунул ноги в черные вансы, разбросанные у двери, и потянул щеколду.

– Скажу, что ты уснул, котик. Так что не переживай – у тебя будет немного времени привести себя в порядок... и на будущее тебе – со смазкой все может быть намного приятнее. Для обоих.

Луи спокойно вышел за дверь, словно... словно вообще ничего не произошло. Словно не его только что трахнули, не ему обкончали зад и держали пришпиленным к кровати.

Как будто ему вообще похер. Только легкое недовольство, что все закончилось слишком быстро.

Гарри прикрыл лицо руками. Он надеялся размазать Луи, хотя бы морально. Унизить, уничтожить, может даже заставить извиниться.

Но почему тот совсем не похож на человека, которому хоть немного хуево?

Гарри посмотрел на измятую постель, подсыхающее пятно спермы, почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. Ему нужно в душ и смыть с себя все. Запах, вкус, прикосновения. Что с ним делает этот ублюдок. Почему от него сносит крышу и он теряет контроль? Любая попытка взять все в свои руки оборачивалась провалом. Что он делает не так?

Почему такое чувство, что поимели его, а не он?

Гарри рухнул на покрывало, зарылся носом в подушку. И что теперь делать дальше?

Избить Луи в школе? Да он не уверен, что из этого что-то выйдет. Попросить парней из команды? После сегодняшнего случая в раздевалке как-то даже... Как он им объяснит, за что надо прибить этого чирлидера-педика?

«Он меня трахнул пальцами в зад, а потом я обкончал его как малолетка в свой первый раз» – Гарри фыркнул в подушку. Именно так он и расскажет, ага.

Он медленно поднялся, стащил покрывало и комком запихнул его в шкаф. Нужно принять душ и смыть с себя все это. Все дерьмо, что сегодня произошло. Он завернулся в полотенце и вышел в коридор. Внизу продолжался ужин, кто-то что-то весело рассказывал, слышно было как смеется Джемма.

Им, видимо, и правда хорошо, и Томлинсоны – отличные люди. Наверное, это только у него не ладится с их сыном. Мама похоже, от него в полном восторге. 

Он быстро зашел в душ и включил горячую воду. Острые струи ударили по макушке, смывая прикосновения пальцев, когда Луи оттягивал его волосы, чтобы целовать шею. Ключицы.

В голове эхом раздался стон Луи, когда он прикусил его за ухом. Рука потянулась к быстро налившемуся члену и он зажмурившись быстро дрочил, наплевав на то, что это неправильно, что он не гей, чтобы думать о члене соседа, и на злые слезы, которые, смешиваясь с водой, катились из глаз.  
Ему всего семнадцать, и это просто эксперимент. Даже если он сам в это уже почти не верит.

~*~

Гарри не мог заставить себя остановиться и прекратить прокручивать события вчерашнего дня. Этот нелепый секс даже умудрился вытеснить из головы пятницу, хоть и еще совсем недавно казалось, что унизительнее ничего быть не может. Оказывается, он может бить рекорды не только на поле, но и в личной жизни. По попаданию в идиотские ситуации.

Он, наверное, выглядел как восторженный щенок со стороны. Хорошо, что ему не довелось быть наблюдателем этого, вполне хватало воспоминаний, как он пыхтел, водил руками по телу, как терся вместо того, чтобы... Впрочем, он не педик, чтобы знать, что нужно делать, когда хочешь парня. Логическое мышление подсказывало, что если ты не педик, то и на парня у тебя не встанет. Так что вопрос, о чем стоит беспокоиться, на самом деле очень спорный. А уж если встает только от одних воспоминаний о том, что он говорил и делал, то дело совсем плохо.

Это выбивало из колеи. Он никогда не думал о парнях. Никогда не представлял себя на месте девушки, и никогда ему даже не снилось что-то эдакое, что могло бы навести на мысль о том, что он не стопроцентный гетеро. Ну вот, наверное, он бы заметил, если пять дней в неделю принимает душ в обществе всей команды? Все кул-стори, которые он уже успел прочесть в интернете, примерно так и начинались «увидел его в раздевалке и у меня встал...» Ну или что-то подобное.

А у него не вставал ни на кого, кроме девочек, до этого... До Луи, черт бы его побрал. Он что-то такое с ним делал, как-то так разговаривал, как-то так смотрел, как никто до этого. Он видел много обожающих взглядов, много восторженных, много презрительных... Да любых. Но никогда, ни один человек не смотрел на него так... Он слишком откровенно его... Хотел. Вот как он смотрел. С каким-то таким диким, первобытным желанием обладать, что становилось ясно – сопротивление бесполезно.

Да он и не давал шансов. Он просто появлялся в самый неожиданный момент и делал, что считал нужным, говорил и требовал, чего хотел, и это было на самом деле охуенно. Он выталкивал его за привычные грани комфорта, где не нужно было думать и взвешивать, там нужно было просто действовать. Нужно было просто жить моментом.

Конечно, это пугало. Конечно, это льстило его самолюбию. Вот только если бы Луи не был парнем, то все было бы куда лучше.

Он ничего не понимал в таких отношениях, он знал только привычную схему – парень и девушка. Он дает – она принимает. А вот тут... он так и не понял, кто из них был за девочку. Но почему-то вчера Луи хоть и открыто нарывался на то, чтобы его разложили и выебали, он совсем не вел себя как девчонка. И явно когда тот в пятницу отсасывал ему, он не считал его женоподобным.

На все это не было никаких ответов. Не лезть же снова в Гугл, чтобы начитаться идиотских форумов? Он уже видел темы, где парни писали, что хотели бы быть послушными девочками для своих хозяев. Мерзость какая. Это точно не про него.

А что про него, он не знал.

Хотелось бы ему поговорить хоть с кем-то об этом. Чтобы хоть как-то понять, как с этим живут люди. Чтобы хоть немного выговориться и переложить часть всего этого на чью-то голову. Но с кем поговорить? Он мог разве только пойти к Луи. Но как смотреть ему в глаза после вчерашнего?

Только приставил, так сразу и кончил. Ему что, тринадцать?! Никогда ни с одной девушкой такого не случалось. Да он просто рассмеется ему в лицо и скажет, чтобы проваливал куда-то тренироваться, если уж возомнил себя таким отличным и знающим любовником. Он пошлет его и будет прав. Он бы и сам себя послал, если бы мог.

Ему лучше бы забыть обо всем, что произошло, оставаться там, где был до того, как это все закрутилось. Забыть о том, что у него есть сосед, и не стоит даже пытаться все отмотать к тому, как он трахал девочек на подоконнике, а Томлинсон наблюдал это со своей комнаты. Было очевидно, что Луи не вернется на прежнюю позицию и не продолжит ему дарить удовольствие, оставаясь простым, сторонним наблюдателем.

Он не хотел, чтобы Луи снова появлялся в его жизни, и еще меньше хотел, чтобы он из нее исчез. 

Ему нужно время. Хотя бы немного времени, чтобы принять все то, что произошло. Или наоборот – не принять и вернуться в прежнее русло.

Гарри решил прогулять пару дней. Он не хочет видеть Луи или Джеффа или еще кого-то из команды, перед кем облажался. Может, за пару дней все уляжется не только в памяти людей, но и в его мыслях. Может быть все как-то само собой образуется.

~*~  
Он притворялся больным понедельник и вторник, пересмотрел любимые фильмы, отжимался и качал пресс, пока хватало сил и пока мамы не было дома. Окно оставалось закрытым и никаких приветов от соседа. Впрочем, он не очень ждал, что Томлинсон придет в гости.

За два дня легче не стало, но, по крайней мере, он выспался и отдохнул. В голове толком не прояснилось и он решил, что самым лучшим будет свести на нет все общение, если можно так это назвать, с Луи. Перед Джеффом не извиняться, если он первый не вспомнит о субботнем происшествии, и напиться на выходных.

Ничего лучшего в голову не приходило. Вернуть все как было, наверное, невозможно, но хотя бы это поможет сохранить его маленький секрет. Луи не расскажет. Не потому, что Гарри его считал хорошим человеком, а просто потому, что никто и не поверит. Доказательств у него нет никаких, он – чирлидер, а значит и авторитета – ноль. Кто поверит, что у них был секс после той череды девчонок, о которой в курсе все в школе? Если у Томлинсона есть хоть немного мозгов, то он не растрезвонит об этом.

А что касается его ориентации... Да хер с ней, до этой осени все было отлично, а значит, так и будет дальше. Просто нужно сосредоточиться на спорте и девочках.

Даже если он би – просто допустим, то секс с красоткой будет ему на пользу. Он пойдет на вечеринку, найдет и трахнет ее так, что она будет еще долго о нем вспоминать. И рассказывать о нем подружкам.  
И он докажет себе, что он вполне в состоянии нормально трахаться. Что и говорить, но его самооценку требовалось повысить. И вечеринка в студенческом общежитии в субботу вполне кстати.

~*~

Влиться в шумное любящее общество после трех дней добровольного заточения было приятно. Ему были рады парни в команде, никто ничего не спрашивал о том, что произошло в субботу, чирлидеры сегодня не тренировались, и жизнь налаживалась.

Ровно до тех пор, пока не распахнул ящик и на учебнике по истории не обнаружил вчетверо сложенный листок. Знакомый корявый почерк. Он даже сразу не смог разобрать слова – все расплылось в сплошную синюю линию. Он выдохнул, оглянулся по сторонам, облизал пересохшие губы.

«Не парься так. Не у всех первый раз проходит гладко. Мы всегда можем повторить. Не закрывай больше окно».

Самоуверенный пиздюк. Гарри потер лоб и очень надеялся, что его лицо ничего не выражает. Значит, он облажался. То есть он сам, конечно же, не сомневался в этом. Но, блять... Вот такое прямое заявление... Это было... Как удар по яйцам.

Теперь уже точно он никогда не захочет с ним разговаривать. И, тем более, он... Да нет, он не будет вообще никогда спать с парнями. Ни за что.

Всего пара дней и он освободится от этого наваждения. Он просто убедится, что никто, кроме девушек, ему не нужен и никогда не понадобится.

~*~  
Гарри знал, _что_ нравится девчонкам. Знал и бессовестно пользовался. Немного пива, немного случайных прикосновений и побольше комплиментов. Вот и весь секрет.

И то, что он оказался в постели сразу с двумя, было неожиданно, но вполне заслуженно. Лучше и быть не могло. Он не торопясь раздевал, ласкал, целовал их по очереди. Старался уделить равное внимание обеим.

И он не облажался. Когда вторая девушка обмякла на его члене, он выдохнул с облегчением и парой движений довел себя до разрядки.  
Пусть это было не совсем то, на что он рассчитывал... это было совсем не то, если быть честным. Он хотел другого. Он хотел, чтобы его целовали так же сильно, как и он, чтобы его прижимали и чтобы вместо нежных рук, груди и бедер были твердые мышцы. Чтобы никто не взвизгивал, если он чуть сильнее прикусывал, а стонали. Он хотел кончить не от своей руки. Он тоже хотел внимания к своему телу, как тогда...

Он вернулся домой под утро и сидел на подоконнике своей комнаты. В доме напротив не горел свет, что вполне нормально для половины четвертого утра.

И Гарри был в отчаянии. Не то чтобы сегодня ему не понравилось, не то чтобы он облажался, но это было не так, как раньше. Ему физически требовалось другое.

Может, стоит попробовать с кем-то из парней? Ну просто, чтобы наверняка понять... Он поморщился – сама мысль вызвала отвращение. Искать парня на один вечер он не хотел. Как знакомиться? О чем говорить? Снова беспомощно елозить по телу? О нет, спасибо.

«Мы можем попробовать еще раз».

От одной мысли у него мутилось в голове. Он хотел Луи. И было глупо отпираться.

Если он мог сказать, что в первый раз Томлинсон его заставил, хоть и смешно – заставил кончить? Заставил выгнуться на кровати и засунуть в себя пальцы? Луи просто сказал, чего хочет и он выполнил это. Сам не понимая до конца почему, но выполнил.

Ну, допустим, он не совсем добровольно на это пошел. Но второй раз? Он сам накинулся, и у него даже не хватило сил раздеть Луи до конца, настолько сильно хотел. Но да, опять таки – Луи сам спровоцировал его, сам нарывался. А вот душ и вспоминать стыдно – там он был один на один с собой, своими желаниями и воспоминаниями. Больше никого там не было. А значит... А значит, хватит себе врать. Если о таком нигде не написано, то это не значит, что такое не может случится.

– Не спится?

Лохматая голова высунулась из окна и помятый Луи вылез на подоконник, спрыгнул на крышу. 

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Как прошла вечеринка, снова напился?

– Тебе какое дело?! – чего он к нему привязался с этим алкоголем?

– Мне не нравится, когда ты напиваешься. Без меня.

Он совсем охуел. Такое впечатление, что он имеет на него хоть какое-то право.

– А с тобой, значит, можно? – криво усмехнулся Гарри. Это настолько идиотский разговор, что он не находил нужных слов. Ну, хотя бы не после такой недели. Как-то с разговорами у них не очень получается.

– А ты бы хотел? Со мной?

Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы подумать, что Луи предлагает ему выпить.

– Что... Что с тобой?

– Все со мной, – парень пожал плечами, как будто это было чем-то естественным.

– Ты... Ты не в своем уме, Томлинсон. Не знаю, как у вас, педиков, там принято, но я не встречаюсь с парнями. Ты приехал сюда и решил, что можно все. Что можно вот так превратить первого понравившегося парня в гея и трахать его?! Какого хуя, Луи? Да мы даже толком не знакомы. Мы вообще нихрена не знакомы! Я себе жил спокойно и трахался с девочками. Тусил и играл в регби. Я стал капитаном и лучшим игроком и тут ты, сраный чирлидер, решил, что я твой? Что ты можешь приходить когда угодно, приказывать мне, что делать?! Серьезно? Я не болонка, чтобы слушаться каждого слова, у меня есть свои интересы, своя жизнь и желания и хуй я клал на тебя.

– Да? Знаешь, что, капитан-команды-непедик-Стайлс? Если бы это все было так, то ты бы не сидел сейчас тут, ты бы сладко спал у себя в кровати, а не страдал под луной. Ты бы не кончал от одного вида моей задницы, и уж точно бы уебал меня, когда я пришел к тебе под трибуну и сказал, что хочу тебя.  
Так что, я не знаю как у вас, непедиков, там принято, но мне почему-то казалось, что если человеку неприятно, то он не заливает спермой все вокруг, как из пожарного шланга. А ты там сам решай, кого тебе трахать. Захочешь поговорить – заходи. Я не буду запирать окно. Мне не нужно прятаться, как таким непедикам как ты.

Луи выпалил свою речь на одном дыхании и, легко подтянувшись, скрылся в своем окне. 

~*~  
Гарри сидел на верхней трибуне, натянув капюшон толстовки на самый нос, наблюдая за группой поддержки. Он ни черта не понимал в этом, и сам бы ни за что не пошел в чирлидеры. Но наблюдать за ними было приятно, все трюки, прыжки, поддержки казались легкими и исполнялись так, словно к этому не прилагалось никаких усилий. Смотреть на них было так же приятно, как смотреть на порхающих бабочек в летний день.

Луи был гибкий и ловкий, он легко делал сальто, перевороты и какие-то другие трюки. Гарри не знал, как их назвать, но выглядело это впечатляюще. Он ждал Луи после тренировки, потому что все же решился поговорить. Домой к нему залезать он почему-то не стал. В конце концов, мало ли, на кого он там наткнется. А вот на более-менее нейтральной территории все должно быть проще.

У него накопилось много вопросов и ответить на них мог только Томлинсон. Не потому, конечно, что он самый умный, а потому что других геев он просто не знал.

И еще у него было одно условие – только секс. Он не хотел никаких отношений с ним, это слишком опасно для его репутации. Только вряд ли Луи согласится делать вид, что они не знакомы.

Почему все так сложно?

Гарри повертел браслет на запястье и снова перевел взгляд на поле. Тренировка заканчивалась и девчонки уже направились в сторону раздевалок. Раньше бы он с удовольствием помечтал оказаться в душевой среди них, но сейчас его внимание было приковано к одному парню.

Он много думал о произошедшем и так и не смог найти ту точку отсчета, с которой все началось. Он понимал, что переключился на парня слишком резко, что так не бывает и это полнейший бред.

Но почему-то же случилось так, что ему хочется секса с Луи. Зачем-то же он его послушался, зачем-то разрешил дотрагиваться до себя! Похуй на логику – видимо, в его случае она бессильна. Надо просто принять это как факт – ему нравится парень и он хочет переспать с ним. Может быть, даже несколько раз.

Он был согласен, наверное, еще тогда, когда Луи подошел в первый раз, под трибунами, и сказал, что хочет его. И в последнем разговоре на крыше Луи был прав – не хотел бы, вмазал бы еще там. И все его отпирания на крыше не более, чем попытка оправдаться перед самим собой. Но в конце концов, попытаться-то он должен был.

Гарри перепрыгнул через последние ступеньки и схватил Луи за руку. Он подгадал отличный момент – на стадионе никого не было и у них будет возможность поговорить.

– Не думал, что ты решишься, – фыркнул парень, отбрасывая мокрую от пота челку со лба. – Особенно здесь, где тебя могут увидеть с таким педиком, как я.

– Луи... – наверное, он тогда перегнул с «педиком». – Я тогда зря так...

Парень только пожал плечами.

– Ну, тогда выходит, что я полупедик, наверное, – негромко произнес Гарри.

– Ты маялся на трибуне два с хером часа для того, чтобы сообщить мне это? – Томлинсон выразительно приподнял бровь.

– Да... В смысле, я хочу попробовать... Ну то, что... – замялся парень.

– Гарри, ты как-то соберись с мыслями и произнеси предложение полностью, – было очевидно, что парень понимает, о чем речь, но зачем-то хочет все услышать от него. – Я понимаю, что регбисты не должны быть умными, но все же ты капитан команды. Соберись.

– Я хочу согласиться, – почти шепотом выдавил Стайлс. – В смысле, переспать с тобой. Только секс и ничего больше, да?

– Если ты переживаешь, что я начну бегать за тобой по школе с помпонами и признаваться в любви, то можешь успокоиться, – Томлинсон усмехнулся, услышав, как облегченно выдохнул Гарри. – Серьезно, Стайлс, научись говорить, чего ты хочешь, и жизнь станет проще.

Гарри только угрюмо кивнул. Ну, в конце концов, он услышал, что хотел, пусть и разговор вышел на редкость нелепым. И совсем не таким, как он себе его представлял.

– До вечера, – крикнул Луи, скрываясь в здании спортивного комплекса.

– Что, прям так сразу и начнем?! – округлил глаза Гарри, но Луи уже скрылся за стеклянными дверями, оставив парня недоуменно таращиться.

Смешно вспоминать, как он тогда перепугался, и пошел домой, раздумывая, заколотить ли наглухо окно или же принять душ.

Луи тогда пришел с диском «Мальчишника в Вегасе» и упаковкой пива. Они проболтали почти до полуночи и, только когда уже Луи почти вылез на крышу, Гарри спохватился.

– Я думал, ты хочешь прямо сегодня и начать...

– Я бы предпочел кончить, – сонно пошутил Луи, – но как-нибудь в другой раз. Мне хотелось просто поболтать с тобой и, вроде как, ты не был слишком против.

Он и правда не был против. Томлинсон был забавным и время за болтовней пролетело совсем незаметно. Непонятно только, почему его это радует. Общение, вообще-то, в их программу развлечений не входило. И еще он так улыбался и эти морщинки в уголках глаз… Гарри одернул себя и оперся на подоконник.

– Слушай, – Стайлс потер глаза, разглядывая соседский фонарь. – Я хотел спросить кое о чем. Это очень... В общем. Ты же гей, да? Вот как вы определяете, кто у вас за девочку, а?

Он не мог понять, почему Луи рассмеялся. Правда, ну что тут такого смешного?

– Детка, ну ты сам подумай, что я могу знать о девушках в постели, если я гей? Я не знаю совсем ничего. В сексе у геев есть только два парня, потому что только парни нас и интересуют. Ты и сам потом это поймешь.

Гарри только кивнул. Это, в общем-то, звучало вполне логично, да только ничего не проясняло. Может и правда, он поймет все это, только после того, как? Он вздохнул и опустил жалюзи, раз Луи так говорит, то явно женскую роль на себя не примерял, а оставил ее ему.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
– Шшш, это я, – Томлинсон успокаивающе погладил по спине парня, когда тот испуганно встрепенулся.

– Луи? Ты что тут делаешь? 

– Мне приснился страшный сон, – в затылок хмыкнул Луи, – и я не смог уснуть. 

– Что же тебе приснилось? – Гарри улыбнулся, чуть поерзал, удобнее устраиваясь. – Что тебя так испугало? Большой паук или, может, дракон, который хотел съесть твой завтрак? 

Луи фыркнул и чуть прикусил его за ухо. Судя по тону, он пришел совсем не для того, чтобы поспать до утра. 

– Все гораздо страшнее, – Гарри почувствовал, как лежащая на его груди рука медленно опустилась ниже и замерла над резинкой трусов. – Мне приснилось, что ты превратился в девчонку, и я теперь так и не узнаю, насколько ты хорош. Страшно проверить, так ли это. 

Он, наверное, никогда не прекратит подкалывать его по этому поводу.

– Как-то сложно поверить, что тебя так взбудоражил какой-то кошмар, – он положил ладонь поверх руки Луи. 

– Я должен был хотя бы попытаться придумать какой-то предлог... – Луи мурлыкнул, высвобождая ладонь, накрыл твердеющий член через трусы, чуть погладил. – Ну, по крайней мере, все на месте. 

– Все на месте, – Гарри прикрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться. Это был первый раз после их разговора, и, несмотря на то, что он хотел Луи, сам факт, что ласкают мужские руки, был непривычен. – Что ты на сегодня задумал? – чуть выгибаясь, чтобы Луи было удобнее, спросил он. 

– Ммм, – рука Луи наконец нырнула под резинку и обхватила член, – как насчет того, чтобы просто подрочить и разойтись?

Неожиданно для себя Гарри расстроился. Он не знал, чего ожидать. Но все, что он успел пересмотреть и прочесть в интернете... Не то чтоб он неистово хотел, чтоб ему вставили член в задницу, но... подрочить он мог и сам. 

– Ты разочарован, котик? – Луи тихо засмеялся и начал двигать рукой быстрее. – Хочется трахаться, эм? 

– Я... Я, нет... – внезапно подрочить уже казалось не такой плохой идеей, особенно когда ничего не нужно делать, только наслаждаться. – Не знаю... 

– В пятницу, – коротко оповестил Томлинсон и провел большим пальцем под головкой. 

Черт возьми, только не в эту пятницу!

– Блять, я не могу... В смысле, не могу в пятницу, – Гарри распахнул глаза и глупо посмотрел на стену. Вечеринка у Троя, о которой говорили неделями. Куда попасть было чуть ли не сложнее, чем поступить в колледж... Конечно, он был приглашен! – Я должен пойти на эту вечеринку, – тихо объяснил он. – Они не поймут, если я отвечу «нет». 

Честно сказать, было страшно, несмотря на то, что Луи не убрал руку, а лишь замедлил движения, словно размышляя, отпустить его или нет. Что-то было в этом, в чувстве страха, ощущении, что ты зависишь от чьего-то решения. Он понимал, что вечеринку без него тот не одобрит. А с ним он не пойдет, потому что... Ну кто ж его позовет? 

Дикость какая, но собственная беспомощность возбуждала ничуть не меньше руки на члене, и это совсем не нормально. Он едва сдержался, чтоб не застонать, вдохнул поглубже. 

– Ммм, а что если ты скажешь, что твоя девушка против? – Луи целовал позвонки на шее, чуть прикусывая.

– Они потребуют ее... Тебя... Блять, что ж ты... – задышал чаще. – Все будет только хуже, понимаешь? 

– И ты, конечно, собираешься нажраться как свинья? – Луи переключился на мочку уха, провёл языком выше по раковине. 

– Неееет... Я немного, правда. – Черт, он не верит в теорию, что от алкоголя сперма становится гадкой, но сам никогда и не пробовал... И если Луи хочет ему отсосать, то он вообще только за! За то, чтоб не пить. Вообще никогда. Но обстоятельства всегда сильнее. 

– Так хочется кончить мне в рот? – Луи улыбался, ритмичные движения руки и откровенные вопросы заставляли балансировать на краю оргазма. В очередной раз слишком быстро, но он не хотел сопротивляться. Кроме того, Луи, кажется, именно этого и добивался.

– Хочу. Очень хочу, блять. Пожалуйста, чуть быстрее, – он сейчас был готов даже унижаться и просить о чем угодно. 

– Я буду ждать тебя к часу. Два бокала пива, Гарри, и никаких девочек, ясно? – Луи чуть сжал под головкой, заставляя захныкать. – Я же все равно узнаю.

– Я не опоздаю, – закивал Стайлс. – Я приду. Правда-правда приду...

Луи прикусил его плечо в знак согласия и несколькими резкими, чуть болезненными, движениями довел его до оргазма, продолжая дрочить, пока он, всхлипывая, зажимал себе рот ладонью, изливался ему в ладонь. 

– А ты? – сонно, почти в отключке спросил он, почувствовав, что Луи встает с кровати. – Ты же не кончил совсем... 

– Оу, – саркастично прошептал Томлинсон, – с каких это пор тебя начало волновать мое удовольствие? 

Гарри сонно и растерянно посмотрел на него. Он слишком хотел спать, чтобы что-то сообразить и ответить более-менее внятное. 

– Отработаешь в пятницу, – губы Луи мазнули по щеке, и он, счастливо кивнув, что все как-то разрешилось, рухнул в сон.

~*~  
Он был уверен, что Луи ушел спать и не дождался. Пятнадцать минут третьего. Может, это и к лучшему? Он слегка перебрал, два бокала пива закончились слишком быстро, еще до семи вечера. Сколько их было потом, сказать он не смог бы, даже если бы ему заплатили.

Точно так же, как он бы и не вспомнил имени девушки, с которой разделил такси. Впрочем, он много чего не мог вспомнить за этот вечер. Как-то быстро пролетело время, и казалось, только десять, а потом уже внезапно почти два ночи. 

Сначала он и не понял, почему его так взволновало в общем-то раннее время. А потом что-то щелкнуло и накрыло липкой паникой, он стремительно трезвел. 

Он обещал, что вернется вовремя, не только в ту ночь, но и вчера, когда перепрыгивал с крыши дома Луи на свою. 

У них все было сложно. Вернее, все было проще некуда, но это как раз и сбивало с толку. Луи в школе вел себя так, словно и не существует никакого Гарри Стайлса. Он общался с какими-то парнями, девочками из группы поддержки, с кем-то обедал, тренировался. Но того, чего Гарри опасался, не происходило. Они были не более чем случайные соседи, и никому в голову из его окружения не приходило, что между ними что-то есть. 

А что-то было. Он становился зависимым. За короткое время Луи словно привязал его к себе. Они болтали, смотрели фильмы, спорили о чем-то, и иногда Луи делал что-то, чего он не ожидал.. Он мог поцеловать среди игры в ФИФА или, как пару дней назад, улегся головой на колени, пока они смотрели фильм. Или когда он пришел тогда ночью... А потом все – ноль внимания. Два разных мира и два разных парня. Иногда казалось, что ему что-то из этого снится. Или Луи, который сказал, что хочет перепробовать с ним все, чего раньше не пробовал, который целовал и шарил руками под футболкой, или парень, который на стадионе мастерски выполнял чирлидерские трюки и никогда не смотрел в его сторону.

Он просил о том, чтобы их отношения не заходили дальше секса, а в итоге секса не было, но были какие-то отношения. Томлинсон все сделал по своему, как обычно. И, как повелось, Гарри это нравилось.

Луи все упростил, в его понимании, но для Гарри все оставалось слишком сложным. Хотелось подойти и поздороваться, дождаться с тренировки или залезть в чирлидерскую раздевалку и подкараулить Луи там. Что-нибудь сделать, чтобы как-то прояснить для себя, что это и зачем ему это нужно. 

Никакая девочка не могла добиться от него такого. Его мало волновало, чем они занимаются, о чем думают, чем живут. Только секс и все, до свидания. С Луи пока не было секса. И он должен был быть сегодня ночью. А он взял и просрал. Или пробухал, скорее. Проиграл в бирпонг и в бутылочку. 

И сейчас его нервно потряхивало от того, что случится. Или от того, что Луи его не ждет и, может, уже не посмотрит в его сторону никогда, даже через окно. Он ясно дал понять, что они заключили договор, и в этом договоре оба должны были выполнять свои обязанности. У Гарри их было меньше – просто не обещать того, что не сможешь выполнить и прямо говорить, чего не хочешь. 

Он был хороший игрок. Лучший. И знал, что правила игры нужно соблюдать, иначе могут удалить с поля, и старался не использовать запрещенных приемов. Сейчас, подъезжая к дому, он понимал, что умудрился нарушить все правила, которые сам установил. 

Луи не спал. Из своей комнаты Гарри было видно, как тот, нахмурившись, что-то печатал. Нужно было идти, чтобы... Ну, в конце концов, чтобы его послали нахуй. 

Он осторожно перелез через подоконник, аккуратно перешагнул на соседнюю крышу, потянул раму вверх. Луи не закрыл окно, а значит, ждал. Гарри поднял окно и свалился в комнату. Он все же был пьян, хоть и стремительно трезвел от адреналина.

Томлинсон продолжал печатать, не отрывая взгляд от монитора, словно никакого Гарри тут и не было. 

– Я пришел, – тихо сказал он. После пяти минут молчания это звучало глупо. Что теперь? Сказать ему – ты обещал секс? Раздеться? Залезть на кровать? Все так же будет глупо, как и переминаться с ноги на ногу. 

– Мне сплясать ирландский танец от счастья? – негромко спросил Луи. 

– Я... – Гарри подошел к столу ближе. – Я немного забыл о времени...

– А еще о том, что вискарь – не пиво, и о том, что ты обычно не красишь губы красной помадой? – перебил его парень. 

Гарри потянулся к губам – так и есть, на пальце яркий розово-красный след.

– Прости, – единственное, что сорвалось с языка. – Мы просто играли... Я сейчас вытру... 

– Не стоит, – внезапно тон Луи изменился. – Раз уж тебе нравятся игры... Тебе же нравится играть, Гарри? – Томлинсон вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Он вернулся через минуту.

– Не совсем тот цвет, но искать некогда, – он кивнул на тюбик в руке. – Лотти вечно расшвыривает вещи. Так что не думаю, что она заметит пропажу одной из помад. 

Гарри так и застыл. 

– Ты... Ты собираешься накрасить мне губы? Сделать из меня девку?! – это противоречило всему, о чем они говорили раньше.

– Частично. Я собираюсь накрасить тебе губы, поставить тебя на колени и трахнуть твой рот. Девки меня не интересуют, и я ничего об этом не знаю. Но раз ты проходил с помадой так долго, то тебе, видимо, это как раз по душе. – Луи приспустил штаны и сел на кровать, и, раздвинув ноги, кивнул. – Располагайся, ну же. 

Сейчас только до Гарри стало доходить что ему предстоит. Ему отсасывали сотни раз, а он-то только свой член и видел. Мельком в раздевалке не считается! Черт, это слишком быстро. 

– Ну или можешь валить нахуй. Вернее – в пизду.

– Но я... Я не умею, – он никогда не чувствовал себя таким неуверенным. Разве только перед отбором в команду лет шесть назад. – Я не смогу...

– Это просто. Ты же способный мальчик. 

Гарри на ватных ногах подошел и, стараясь не смотреть Луи между ног, уселся на колени. 

– Приподними голову, – Луи взял его за подбородок, щелкнул колпачком, открутил помаду и провел по нижней губе. – Тебе нравится? 

Гарри мотнул головой. Нет. Ему не нравилось.

– Мне тоже не нравится, когда пиздят. – Луи положил руку на затылок, почти нежно провел по спутавшимся волосам. – Она тебя так трогала? Гладила затылок, накручивала на пальчик волосы? 

Гарри понимал, что это месть или наказание. Хуже того, он понимал, что это справедливо. И еще хуже – ему начинало это нравиться. Ему нравилась горячая ладонь на затылке, тихий голос Луи, даже то, что он стоит на коленях, и уже начинала нравиться гадкая помада на губах. Это было отвратительно, но член непроизвольно дернулся, когда Томлинсон провел большим пальцем по губе, чуть размазывая.

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Это не он, и это происходит не с ним. Он просто пьян, и это сон. 

– Лу, – прошептал он, открывая глаза. – Я не специально, я не хотел напи...

– Шшш, – одной рукой Луи продолжал удерживать его голову, второй потянулся к своему члену и начал медленно дрочить. 

Гарри скосил глаза – первый раз он видел член так близко. Толстый, с ярко-красной блестящей от смазки головкой. Луи нарочно замедлил движение и провел пальцем по щелке. Стайлс шумно выдохнул и сглотнул невесть откуда взявшуюся слюну. 

– Приоткрой рот, – усмехнулся парень, направляя член, чуть толкнулся вверх. – Вот так. Без рук.

У Гарри не было другого выхода, кроме как приоткрыть губы. Он смотрел видео, конечно, он даже читал, как правильно отсасывать, но на практике все оказалось сложнее. Член был большой, толстый и не влезал в рот полностью, толкался сильно и глубоко, отчего выступали слезы в уголках глаз. Луи не отпустил волосы и, медленно наращивая темп, долбился в горло, не обращая внимания на текущую по подбородку слюну и хрипящие звуки. 

Несмотря на то, что все это было грубо, больно и отвратительно – это заводило. Оказаться по ту сторону было чем-то новым, и да, он сам часто любил насаживать девочек на член ртом. И он никогда не задавался вопросом, нравится-не нравится, первый раз-не первый, просто делал, как хотел. 

И теперь он с накрашенными губами, на коленях и слюной на подбородке отсасывает Луи. И от этого яйца сводит в джинсах. Гарри потянулся к ширинке, быстро расстегнул, обхватил член. 

– Видел бы тебя кто-то из команды или просто из твоих крутых дружков, – прошептал Луи, отпуская волосы. – Такой прилежный мальчик, отрабатываешь за свою глупость...

Гарри застонал и принялся сосать быстрее, только бы тот заткнулся. Потому что, блять, это физически невозможно – слушать и слышать о себе такое. Это почти сработало, вместо тихого шепота Луи начал негромко стонать, ладонь вернулась на затылок, но больше не давила, просто поглаживала, поощряла. Член в руке заныл, требуя большего, и Гарри постарался двигать рукой и ртом одновременно. 

Луи что-то пробормотал, замер, и через пару секунд во рту разлилось что-то вязкое, солоноватое, теплое. Гарри постарался отстраниться, чтобы выплюнуть, но Томлинсон быстро потянул его на себя, поцеловал, слизывая сперму с его губ. 

Сперма смешивалась со слюной, стекала по подбородку, текла на футболку, он все также сидел между раздвинутых ног парня и быстро дрочил. Еще пара движений, и он выплеснулся себе в руку. Он медленно сполз, отодвинулся к стене, стараясь отдышаться. 

Это было... Слишком? Такого он даже в порно не видел. Наверное, не там смотрел или еще что. Более грязного поцелуя в его жизни не было, выходит, он зря отпихивал девчонок после минета? Казалось, что он кончил дважды – первый раз, когда почувствовал сперму на языке – сейчас это не казалось чем-то мерзким, – и второй раз, когда кончал сам. Как такое возможно? Как такое с ним вообще могло произойти?

Слишком много ненужных мыслей, слишком много вопросов. Он подумает об этом в другой раз. 

Гарри обтер руку о джинсы, поднялся, застегнул пуговицы и неуверенной походкой пошел к окну. Ноги чуть подкашивались – то ли от того, что он все еще был чуть пьян, то ли от пережитых эмоций. 

– Провожать не надо, – прохрипел он, хотя никто и не предлагал. 

Интересно, когда голос вернется? – подумал отстраненно и шагнул на крышу.

~*~  
Гарри никогда не думал, что есть вещи похуже похмелья. Оказалось, что похмелье, смешанное со стыдом, паникой, отвращением, недоумением и с привкусом помады – гораздо хуже. Луи вчера повел себя очень неожиданно. Гарри думал, что тот просто не захочет с ним говорить, пошлет нахрен или еще что-то в том же духе, но вместо скандала... Непонятно как это называть. Наказание? Унижение? 

Только он никогда не думал, что наказания бывают такими. Обычно обиженная девушка устраивала скандал, говорила, что пусть теперь он постарается заслужить прощение, лишала секса... А тут его просто поставили на колени и засунули член в рот. Правда, была еще помада. Гарри потрогал пересохшие губы пальцем – остался легкий красноватый след. 

Он резко поднялся и рванул в сторону душа. Хорошо, что дома никого нет. Было бы забавно, если бы мама его увидела таким. С помадой и спермой на губах. Не сын, а мечта. Он фыркнул, на полную отвернул оба вентиля и залез под упругие струи. Возможно, душ сможет хотя бы частично смыть вчерашнее. 

Но душ спас только от головной боли, ни стыд, ни панику он не смог смыть. Все стало только отчетливей. Гарри упал на постель, свернулся в комочек и зажмурился. Что стало с его жизнью? С ним. С лучшим в истории школы игроком в регби. С капитаном команды. С тем, кто трахает девочек. Чего ему не хватало, черт возьми?! Как он оказался на коленях, с накрашенными губами, между раздвинутых ног простого чирлидера?! Почему ему это, блять, понравилось?!

Как относиться к этому, он пока не знал. С одной стороны, это было мерзко – он не девка, чтобы красить губы. Но с другой... С другой стороны, ему это было в кайф. Пусть он не только полупедик, но и гребаный извращенец со склонностью к подчинению, пусть. Его это уже достало – бегать от себя самого. Если ему это понравилось – когда с ним, как со шлюхой, то похуй. Он все равно не может вернуть время назад и что-то изменить. 

– Снова страдаешь? – донеслось от окна. 

Гарри поднял растрепанную голову – Луи, как всегда, появился тогда, когда его меньше всего ждали, и неопределенно покачал головой. 

– Это было слишком для тебя, да? – Гарри снова только покачал головой. – Я был не в себе, когда ты пришел... Я догадывался, что ты не придешь вовремя, конечно. Но когда я увидел твои блядские губы... 

Гарри молча смотрел на Луи, как тот поправляет волосы, как шевелятся пересохшие и искусанные губы, на тени, залегшие под глазами, и внезапно до него дошло: Томлинсону тоже страшно. Странно. Для него это тоже новое и непонятное. И от того, что он не один тут дурак, ему стало легче. Конечно же, он не станет открываться Луи и не скажет, что, в общем-то, хоть это было слишком, но все равно круто. И вообще, эксперименты – это не так плохо, и, может быть, это то, что им обоим нужно. 

– Я думал, что извинился, – хрипло отозвался Гарри. 

– Теперь извиниться нужно мне? 

– Не извиниться, – краешком губ улыбнулся Стайлс, разглядывая оконную раму за спиной Луи. – Давай... – в горле пересохло, – давай сделаем... – боже, он как гребанная целка говорит! Ну же, Гарри, будь мужиком. Он вздохнул и посмотрел парню в глаза. – Просто трахнемся, и все? Не хочу ничего обсуждать...

Сейчас, стоя у шкафчика и прижимаясь к нему горячим лбом, он думал, что даже тогда, в их первый раз, не было ничего просто. Воспоминания замелькали, как кадры на старой пленке. Зачем он об этом вспоминал?

Луи молча стянул с себя штаны и футболку, залез в верхний ящик тумбочки, достал презерватив и флакончик со смазкой. А Гарри, как истукан, сидел на кровати и наблюдал за его действиями. Было страшно облажаться снова. Подумал, что, может, будет слишком больно, и он попросит остановиться, или, еще хуже, разревется – он читал о таком на форуме. Далеко не всем нравится сразу, многие писали, что это очень больно. 

Наверное, нужно развернуться и встать на четвереньки. По крайней мере, тогда Луи не увидит его лица. Гарри приподнялся, стащил полотенце и уже хотел перевернуться на живот, но...

– Тебе кто-то разрешал переворачиваться? 

– Слушай, – Гарри очень надеялся, что голос звучит достаточно твердо, без жалобных ноток. – Давай просто трахнемся, без всяких этих штучек. 

– Сядь, – видимо, Луи не очень понимал значение слова "просто". Спорить не имело смысла. – Раздвинь пошире ноги, а теперь подрочи себе, и смотри мне в глаза. Вот так, умничка. 

Дрочить, глядя кому-то в глаза, – это определенно что-то новое. Гарри чувствовал, как к лицу прилила краска, и внизу живота сладко потянуло. 

– Тебе нравится, когда тобой любуются, да? 

Гарри оставалось только коротко кивнуть. После вчерашнего уже не было стыдно признаваться ни в чем. Именно на этот взгляд он повелся. Именно за этот восторг в глазах парня он готов делать все. Все, о чем бы тот ни попросил. Этот странный чувак из дома напротив с кошачьей грацией, безумным взглядом и невозможной фантазией. И отчетливо становилось ясно – чем больше он подчинится и раскроется, тем больше необходимого восхищения и восторга получит. 

Гарри чуть картинно выгнулся, провел кончиком языка по нижней губе, замедлил движения руки. Он заметил, как дернулся кадык Луи, и в два шага парень приблизился к нему.

Томлинсон мягко отстранил его руку, наклонился и натянул на налившийся член презерватив. Гарри не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что трахать будут его. Он даже морально готовился к этому, и чего уж там, хотел попробовать. Как говорится – пальцы пальцами, а член – это совсем другое дело. 

Но у Луи, как всегда, на все свои планы. И, в общем-то, Гарри не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Томлинсон повалил его на подушки и легко взобрался сверху, проскользил руками по торсу и, чуть придерживая за основание члена, начал опускаться. 

– Блять, – пробормотал Гарри, потому что других слов не было, а молчать он не умел. Слишком узко, слишком горячо, слишком тяжело сдержаться и не дернуться бедрами вверх. – Какой ты...

– Какой? – почему-то шепотом.

– Охуенный. Узкий. Я не знаю... – Гарри провел руками по бедрам вверх, обхватил ладонями ягодицы, удерживая Луи насаженным на себя. Нужно перевести дыхание, иначе все закончится так же быстро, как и тогда. Как и всегда.

Касаться Луи было неожиданно приятно. Кожа была чуть влажной и прохладной. Гарри провел выше по спине, обхватил пальцами затылок, притянул ближе. Он хотел рассмотреть его поближе, в конце концов, Томлинсон видел его во время секса не раз. Он тоже хочет.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Луи осторожно начал движения, и Гарри понял, что его уносит. Мысли путались, и отвлечься казалось чем-то нереальным. Весь мир сосредоточился только на этом парне. На его закушенной нижней губе, на влажной челке, на голубых глазах с расширенными, как у наркомана, зрачками. Больше ничего не существовало, кроме тяжелого дыхания, крепкой хватки на плечах и плавных движений.

– Поцелуй меня, – вырвалась глупая просьба. Гарри вообще-то не был любителем слюнявых сцен, и поцелуй во время секса всегда был инициативой девчонок. Но сегодня все совсем не так, и он притянул парня еще ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними. – Поцелуй...

И Луи не отпустил никакого язвительного комментария, не рассмеялся и не послал его нахуй. Поцелуй вышел жадным, наглым, почти грубым. Луи целовал, впиваясь пальцами в волосы, ерзал бедрами, терся членом о живот, оставляя влажные следы смазки. 

Гарри сносило крышу, в голове взрывались разноцветные фейерверки, сердце сошло с ума и колотилось, как сумасшедшее. 

– Вот так, детка, даааа, – как сквозь вату услышал Гарри. – Еще.

Он и сам не заметил, как руками обхватил ягодицы парня и принялся толкаться вверх. И, блять, похоже, Луи это нравилось. Томлинсон шумно дышал, стонал и покусывал мочку его уха. И кто такой Гарри, чтобы не послушаться и не исполнить его просьбу? Он почувствовал, как Луи потянулся к своему члену, и только сильнее впился пальцами в задницу парня, натягивал на себя сильнее и принялся сильно и ритмично вбиваться в тело. 

Он не знал, что его так пьянило – то, что Луи доверился ему после того неудачного раза или то, что передал, пусть и частично, инициативу ему, или, может, банальная новизна секса с парнем. А может, просто то, как Луи стонал и тянул его за волосы, уткнувшись ему в шею, но больше он не смог. Это было слишком охрененно, слишком тесно, а Луи дышал так, словно сам держался из последних сил, и насаживался ниже, бормотал ему в шею что-то, чего он не мог разобрать из-за шума в голове. 

Луи неожиданно прикусил его плечо и мокрым и теплым залил живот, а затем обмяк на нем. Это все было слишком даже для него. Особенно для него. Он и забыл, что бывают такие оргазмы, длинные, яркие, от которых поджимаются на ногах пальцы, и на несколько минут вырубает так, что не можешь понять где находишься. 

По крайней мере, так кончать ему удавалось только подростком в самом начале долгого пути онанизма. Секс с Луи был определенно лучше, чем забавы с рукой, и совершенно не такой, как с девчонками. 

Томлинсон заворочался и сполз с него, улегся рядом. Ситуация стала выходить из–под контроля. Гарри знал, как проводить время с Луи, и знал, как трахаться с Луи, но как проводить время после секса было непонятно. Эти параллельные миры не пересекаются. 

– Я пойду, – зевая, оповестил Луи через пару молчаливых минут, перебираясь через него. – Еще на тренировку собраться надо. 

Гарри молча лежал, глядя как парень натягивает одежду. Почему-то ему не хотелось отпускать Томлинсона. Хотелось, чтобы тот остался и... И что-то сделал. Пусть бы просто лежал рядом и рассказывал глупые истории, или включил приставку и предложил поиграть, или, может, просто лежал бы рядом молча. Только чтоб не бросал его одного наедине со своими мыслями. 

Гарри почувствовал себя глупо. Они же просто трахаются. Пусть сегодня был первый раз, когда у них что-то вышло. Но это дурацкое желание попросить остаться – откуда? Зачем?

– Эм... Гарри? – Томлинсон уже стоял за окном. – Я вечером буду дома, так что если захочешь... 

– Я захочу, – сорвалось с языка, и он, наверное, по-идиотски покраснел, что случалось с ним только в начальной школе, когда приглашал Эмми на свой день рождения. 

Луи как-то криво улыбнулся, кивнул и опустил раму снаружи.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри оторвался от холодного ящика. Интересно, как он сможет тренироваться в таком состоянии? Ну, в любом случае, от стояка-то никто не умирал, главное, просто не очень резко двигаться и тогда как-то все получится. Он никогда не сможет понять, почему так ведется на все, что придумает Луи, он ведь мог послать его сколько угодно раз и ничего бы не было. Отказаться не значит прекратить отношения, но любая его идея почему-то всегда кажется очень интересной.

Даже когда они трахались на вечеринке по поводу зимнего бала в какой-то то ли кладовке, то ли каморке в дальнем школьном крыле. Не совсем так Гарри представлял свой первый раз, но с другой стороны – спонтанность и никакого пафоса. Вообще-то это было то, что нужно.

Вот только вспоминать о том, как Луи вылизывал и растягивал его в этой крохотной комнатке, а потом трахал, сильно оттягивая волосы, заставляя максимально прогнуться, не нужно, хотя бы не сейчас.

Сегодня в середине последнего урока пришло смс от Луи и Гарри, ничего не подозревая, направился к туалету на третьем этаже. Это был не первый раз и он думал, что они привычно подрочат друг другу и разойдутся до вечера. Но Луи проворно стянул с него штаны и развернув к стене провел между ягодиц:  
– У меня для тебя сюрприз, котик.

Гарри любил сюрпризы, о чем тут же ему сообщил.

– Уверен, он тебе понравится. Ты, главное, не оборачивайся, – Луи чем-то зашуршал и Гарри почувствовал привычную прохладу смазки. Потрахаться в школьном туалете это, конечно, неплохо, но на сюрприз не тянуло.

– Стареешь, Томлинсон, – фыркнул он. – Какой-то унылый сюрприз у теб... – он не успел договорить, как почувствовал, что в него протискивается что-то круглое. – Что это за хуйня?!

– Шарик, – невинно ответил Луи. – И еще один, – и натянул на Гарри трусы, щелкнув резинкой.

– Ты охренел? – Гарри развернулся, чувствуя как шарики в нем слегка передвинулись. Не сказать, что это неприятно, но... – У меня же тренировка! Как ты себе это представляешь?

– Никак, – Луи потянулся и провел губами по шее, слегка закусив кожу под ухом. – Хочу посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. И самое главное – не кончи раньше времени, ага?

Гарри тряхнул головой и направился к выходу. Если идти не торопясь, то жить можно.

Жить оказалось можно, но играть – нет. Эти два невинных с виду шарика доставляли целый спектр впечатлений. И очень приятных. Даже слишком. Играть он не мог совсем, постоянно спотыкался, останавливался чтобы перевести дух и вообще вел себя как новичок, а не капитан команды.

Сукин сын этот Луи. Гарри прекрасно представлял, что скажет ему вечером.

Мало того, что засунул в него эти дьявольские шарики, так еще и сказал не кончать. Как будто у него есть возможность подрочить посреди поля. Хотя еще чуть-чуть и он пойдет на это.

Гарри в очередной раз остановился и, оперевшись на колени, вздохнул. Прошло только двадцать минут, а он уже на грани сумасшествия. Должно быть, со стороны он выглядит как больной лихорадкой старый хромой осел. Но не в его привычке было сдаваться.

Раз уж сегодня спаренная тренировка, то пусть уж Томлинсон смотрит, как он страдает. Гарри очень надеялся, что у Луи тоже тренировка будет далеко не самой удачной, и он тоже страдает от стояка в штанах. А уж в его-то трико это гораздо сложнее скрыть.

Неизвестно, как закончилась бы тренировка, но гребаный Джефф подбил его и Гарри с высоты своего роста плюхнулся на задницу. Этого хватило, чтобы член пульсируя залил трусы спермой. Гарри поерзал на траве, продлевая наслаждение, и опомнился только от свистка тренера. Вашу мать, он, вообще-то, на тренировке и над ним виновато склонился Джефф и парни из команды, а он... Ох, блять, он очень надеялся, что тот звук, который он издал, можно принять за то, что он завопил от боли. Ну или хотя бы никто не понял, что на самом деле произошло.

Тренер засвистел еще раз и Гарри ему помахал, мол, все нормально.

– Стайлс, тебя сегодня как подменили, – недовольно взглянув на него, произнес подошедший мужчина.

Парень с трудом перевел дыхание поднял голову. Он очень надеялся что ни лихорадочный румянец, ни блестящие глаза не выдадут его. Впрочем, очень вряд ли, что его тренер может вообразить, что его лучший игрок кончил посреди стадиона.

– Простите, сэр. Вчера переусердствовал в зале, – Гарри знал, что он не станет орать, если намекнуть, что переусердствовал, занимаясь спортом. – Должно быть потянул связку.

– Ну тогда иди и лечи свою связку, какого хрена пришел на тренировку. Хочешь пропустить игру с Иллирией?

– Нет, сэр, ни в коем случае, – это был матч года и тренера просто разрывало желание снова надрать им задницу. Видимо, какие-то личные счеты.

Гарри прихрамывая, на ватных ногах отправился в раздевалку. Не сказать, что ему стало легче после падения. Кончить-то он конечно кончил, но шарики продолжали давить на простату и сейчас было немного больно, но боль граничила с удовольствием и член, как бы дико не звучало, снова начинал наливаться. Ему очень нужно в душ и, пожалуй, ему и правда нравится этот сюрприз.

– Кажется, ты увлекся, – Луи перехватил его прямо у двери в душевую. Как всегда появляется внезапно, ну просто черт из табакерки.

– У тебя же еще не закончилась тренировка, – первое, что пришло в голову.

– И поэтому ты решил, что можешь подрочить в душе без меня?

– Хочешь составить компанию? – появление Луи хоть и было неожиданным, но весьма кстати.

– Обязательно, – Луи улыбнулся и толкнул его к раздевалкам. – Но вот только не в душе.

Гарри побледнел. Это была их, регбистов, раздевалка и Луи явно перегибает. Никто ведь не знает о них. Никто не знает о нем и все верят в легенду, что он встречается с девушкой из колледжа, а сейчас Томлинсон все испортит.

– Луи, не надо тут... Ты что? А если кто-то вернется раньше?

– Вот именно. Поэтому, чем быстрее ты снимешь шорты, тем скорее мы разберемся и нас никто не увидит, – подталкивая к нише у шкафчиков, ответил Луи. – я хочу оттрахать тебя здесь, в мужской раздевалке, где все парни только и делают, что обсуждают кто кого и сколько раз. Тебе тоже будет что рассказать, да, капитан?

Гарри снова прижался к холодному металлу. Было страшно, но адреналин бурлил под кожей и, да, он хотел чтобы его трахнули прямо здесь. Его дико заводил громкий шепот Луи, пока тот стягивал с него шорты, лез между ягодиц, тянул за веревку от этих ебаных шариков и он чуть не кончил, когда они выскочили из него с влажным звуком. Боже, если бы его кто видел таким...

– Я люблю, когда ты такой, – продолжал Томлинсон. – Каким вижу тебя только я: раскрытым, податливым, когда только одним своим видом просишь выебать тебя. Я бы хотел трахнуть тебя прямо посреди поля, на глазах у изумленной публики. Чтобы все знали, что ты мой и ничей больше. Я, блять, чуть сам не кончил, когда ты застонал. Только идиот мог подумать, что тебе больно.

– Даа... – Гарри прогнулся, чтобы Луи было удобнее его ласкать. – Сделай так еще раз.

Ему нравилось, когда Томлинсон вел себя с ним бесцеремонно и немного грубо. Нравилось, когда он трахал его пальцами и языком. Нравилось, когда он целовал, оставлял бордовые отметины на ключицах, и нравилось, когда на бедрах оставались следы пальцев. Ему нравилось быть самим собой с Луи. Ему нравилось, как тот смотрел на него – только от взгляда сносило крышу. Ему нравилось все, что происходило между ними. Ему, блять, нравилось вообще все.

Может, для кого-то это все слишком, для кого-то пошло и извращенно, но для Гарри все было идеально. Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то иногда решал за него, что бы он мог просто наслаждаться процессом и Луи давал ему то, что нужно. Он когда-то давно, осенью, увидел в нем то, о чем Гарри сам не подозревал, и сейчас он бы ни за что не стал бы менять. Может только первым перепрыгнул на соседскую крышу. 

– Трахни меня, Томлинсон, – Гарри обернулся через плечо, глядя парню в глаза. – Ну же, выеби меня в моей же раздевалке...

Луи не заставил себя просить дважды и одним толчком вошел, заставляя парня выгнуться сильнее. Гарри не был фанатом долгой прелюдии и нежного секса и Томлинсон об этом знал, он начал двигаться быстро, ударяясь бедрами о ягодицы.

– Ты мой, Гарри, мой, слышишь?

– Твой, – Стайлс только жмурился, кусал костяшки пальцев, чтобы не стонать в полный голос, терся членом о метал шкафчика. Господи, если сейчас сюда зайдет тренер. Если кто-то из парней.. А его тут прижимают к шкафчику и так трахают, что хорошо бы не завалить все эти металлические ящики. – О Боже...

Он протянул руку, вниз, но Томлинсон перехватил и завел за спину, прижимая к пояснице:  
– Не торопись, детка. Когда я скажу, тогда... – движения Томлинсона становились быстрее и резче, долбился прямо по простате, с члена текло, и казалось еще немного и он смог бы кончить без рук. Но за секунду до взрыва парень замер, уткнувшись лбом в его влажную от пота футболку, между лопаток. Сукин сын.

Луи быстро натянул на него шорты и развернул к себе лицом, притянул целуя, обхватил член Гарри через ткань.

– Кто-то кончил на поле, да, детка? Хотя я просил не делать этого?

– Кончил, да, – заглядывая парню в глаза прошептал он. – Ты же сам этого хотел, да? – Гарри облокотился на стену, чуть подался бедрами вперед в руку. – Хотел, чтобы я у всех на виду... Чтобы все знали, что я чертов педик, да? Что я твой? 

Он прекрасно знал, что разговоры заводили парня не меньше, чем его самого, и когда Луи рыкнув, сжал член крепче, ему хватило пары движений, чтобы, всхлипнув, второй раз за день кончить в шорты.

Гарри тяжело дышал, прижимая Луи к себе, целовал, беспорядочно водил ладонями по телу. 

Как все это хорошо. Он определенно любил сюрпризы.

– Ты что, без гандона меня выебал? – поморщился Гарри, разрывая поцелуй, когда почувствовал, как сперма разливается между ягодиц.

– Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось, – фыркнул Томлинсон. 

– Не скажу, – ухмыльнулся Стайлс. 

– Месть за тот, первый раз.

– А я и так хотел...

За дверью послышались голоса и, взглянув на часы, Гарри с удивлением понял, что тренировка подошла к концу, он услышал, как хлопнула дверь аварийного выхода – Луи исчез из раздевалки. Он всегда исчезает и появляется незаметно, к этому Гарри уже привык.

Он привык к Луи и не понимал, как жил до этой осени. Он привык к их совместным вечерам, разговорам на крыше, привык делать вид, что они не знакомы, привык к тому, что Луи приходит к нему по ночам и привык не запирать свое окно.

Он мечтал, что они уедут в другой город, в колледж и им не придется прятаться, о том, что ему не придется заботиться о своей репутации и скрывать своего парня, мечтал, что они будут проводить все ночи вместе. Он знал, что Луи тоже хочет этого и тоже ждет выпускной, на который они пойдут не вместе.

А пока им оставались длинные апрельские ночи на крыше, сумасшедший секс и открытые окна их спален.


End file.
